CloudClan
Introduction About Them CloudClan is a fictional clan of cats which was founded by former loner, Drifting Cloud. They are known for being clever and quick-witted. Territory CloudClan cats live and hunt in a bright forest, sharing their borders with DawnClan and BreezeClan territory. Here, they hunt their prey (squirrels, birds and mice). Their camp is located in the middle of the forest, where the most protection is. It is surrounded by a tight thorn barrier that is shielded by ferns, so cats rarely hurt cut themselves when leaving camp. Relationships Although they are usually very passive, CloudClan tends to get easily aggravated by DawnClan, who are on the more mischievous side of the clan spectrum. This is strange, because the founders of CloudClan and DawnClan were (considerably) on good terms, but something in-between leaderships changed that. Otherwise, CloudClan tends to be patient with their fellow clans, and are usually on the best terms with FireClan, since they don't share a border. Problems In The Past In the past, CloudClan has had unshakable bad luck with foxes and rogues, considering they live on the edge of a small twoleg-place. A tragedy they are most known for is the death of their young, fruitful leader Ravenstar, who was crushed under a tree at a gathering when he had only been leader for two moons. The blow was so powerful that it took all of his lives, just like that. This day was a heartbreaking one for all the clans, because Ravenstar was ''very ''well-liked and had such great potential. Allegiances Leader Ivystar | brown tabby tom with big white paws and chest, green eyes. Deputy Sparrowbreeze | white tom with ginger tabby patches Medicine Cat Ferretbroook| long-furred black tom with pale blue eyes WARRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits) Raggedwing | mottled white tom with ginger tabby patches and amber eyes Hickoryheart | sturdy dark brown tabby tom Whitewhisker | white she-cat with long whiskers (Apprentice, Petalpaw) Sandpelt | long-furred pale brown she-cat with a striped tail and amber eyes Owlwhisker | small brown tabby tom with white paws Patchface | black and white tom Splinterfur | spiky-furred tabby tom Rainpelt | skinny dark gray tom Featherskip | dark gray tom with amber eyes Specklewing | speckled brown tom with long whiskers Perchtail | small gray tabby tom with a long tail Honeyclaw | golden-brown she-cat with sharp claws and amber eyes Sparrowwhisker | sturdy tabby tom Poppynose | speckled brown she-cat with blue eyes Snowpoppy | beautiful white she-cat with pale gray splashes and icy blue eyes Rookpelt | long-legged, skinny dark gray tom with a lighter gray underbelly and warm amber eyes Pebblewhisker | slender pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes Ashpelt | dark gray she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes Slatetooth | gray tom with black facial markings and unusually large canines Bramblefang | handsome gray tabby tom Mossclaw | lithe pale brown tabby she-cat with snowy white paws and emerald green eyes APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors) Petalpaw | sleek, medium-furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat with beautiful green eyes QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Blossomheart | tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and chest (mother to Patchface's kits: Hazelkit, a pale gray tabby tom; Applekit, a ginger-and-white tom; and Sootkit, a smokey black she-kit. Foster-mother to Seedkit, a sleek brown tabby tom, and Crowkit, a white tom with dark gray patches) Morningheart | slender cream tabby she-cat with white paws (expecting Bramblefang's kits) ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired) Tanglepelt | ragged tabby tom with a matted pelt Echowhisker | pale gray she-cat with long whiskers and a white-tipped tail Category:Allegiances Category:Clan